House Rules
Welcome to Victorian London's house rule page! We allow the following clans until otherwise notified: Tremere, Gangrel, Nosferatu, Ventrue, Torreador, Brujah and Malkavian. Other bloodlines will be up for debate if they have a written background of about 2-3 pages and plausible idea then we'll consider it. Preference given to veteran players of the channel. We are a Cammerilla setting. We also allow export characters from other games or channels within the WoD genre. ''Character slots for starting are25/50/75/100. '''Any extra are base xp at creation.' For the protection and encouragement of our Mortals there is a NO TOUCHIE rule for the first month of creation. The month starts from the day of your character approval by the ST. This is meant only as immediate protection vs ghouling or siring of our mortals. This is not a complete protection as you can still DIE in unfortunate ways. If the mortal in question is proven to be a trouble-causer (i.e going into scenes full of vampires and being obscene, raising havoc to attract supernatural attention etc.) expect to DIE. Welcome and thanks for joining us in the land of etiquette, honor and backdoor politics! Our house rules are quite simple. 1. Don't argue with the STs. If you find yourself ready to rage, leave the room for a bit and come back later. Our STs have no room for whiners and will be shown the door. 2. This is not a Cyber Chan! Take that somewhere else! Cyber players that only want to cyber (hence calling them cyber players) and will also be shown the door. 3. Roleplay with the other players as often as possible. Things are always happening in London. People die, alliances change. With that in mind, it's best to form at least a working relationship with other players so that you may call on them (to take the fall for you, hehehee) when in need. We are a very active and require players to log some form of rp at least once every two weeks. If your char is inactive for a month straight the character will be considered in torpor. 4. Blood bonds require ST approval as well as the approval of both parties involved (well the vampire at least the mortals have very little chance of resisting this. ) 5. Unless otherwise specified, flaws and merits are given in game and only STs can give you those. Most merits can be taken at creation. 6. Meta-gaming is a no no! Offenders will be punished! The beatings will continue until morale improves. We do not use in character stuff out of character and vice verse under ANY circumstances. 7. The Combat argument is at it's end, Fortitude DOES NOT soak lethal automatically! You must roll to soak lethal(stamina + fortutide)! For those of you with Fortitude count your lucky stars; you are the ONLY vampires who soak aggravated.damage. 8. If you have an argument with someone do not take it to the out of character channel. Please keep your drama to Private Messages so as not to ruin the flow of happiness for other players and drag them into drama. Violation of this will result in immediate banning for all parties involved in this offense. 9. Combat is not to be done without an ST present. There can be sparring in private as long as there is no blood shed. 10. Joining our forum is mandatory and free. Any quests, events, and lists of people in power are there. We will not offer such things in the channel and if you do not sign up you cannot join at the last minute. Check out our forum: http://chicagobynight1920.proboards.com/index.cgi